


and the walls came tumbling down

by uhhuhhoney



Series: lucky [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Desperation, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Showers, Teasing, johnny confirmed cuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhuhhoney/pseuds/uhhuhhoney
Summary: “Promise me that it won’t be weird,” Jaehyun says, but he’s not sure that he even cares anymore.He runs his thumb over Ten’s bottom lip and Ten opens his eyes again, meeting his gaze and conveying so many emotions at once that Jaehyun almost thinks he’s having a panic attack. “It won’t ever be weird,” he says quietly. “Not between us.”





	and the walls came tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> third part in the lucky series (which finally has a name now)
> 
> i know i JUST posted part two but i already had most of this done so i'm posting it because none of you can stop me
> 
>  **KINKS:** teasing, shower blowjob, dirty talk but it's just jaehyun calling ten a slut, cumming untouched, desperation, power play
> 
> i mention another bloomy member in this fic! her name is [jiyun](https://imgur.com/8aKO5AG) and we love her.

Jaehyun knows that Ten is up to no good as soon as he sits across from him at the kitchen table. He isn’t carrying his laptop around for once, which is normally a good thing, but Jaehyun hates it this time. He sets his phone down next to his bowl of cereal, takes a bite, and chews as carefully as he can while he tries to read Ten’s mind.

It’s a game they always play when Ten wants something. He flounces around the apartment, sighing dramatically or purposely staring at the ceiling for so long that his eyes glaze over. He’s even gone as far as stealing Jaehyun’s t-shirts and wearing them with no pants, draping himself over his roommate’s lap and trying to bribe him without actually telling him what he wants. Jaehyun has gotten good at picking up his hints, mostly because they aren’t subtle at all, but this time, he’s completely at a loss.

They stare at each other for a few moments until Jaehyun swallows. Ten puts his elbow on the table and rests his chin in his hand. His expression is unusually mischievous, which can’t be good. Jaehyun is suddenly glad that he can’t read his mind. “Would you—”

“No,” Jaehyun answers immediately. He pushes his chair back from the table as Ten whines. His (annoying) roommate follows him over to the sink, where he shoves the rest of his mushy cereal into the garbage disposal. “ _No_ , Ten,” he repeats.

“You didn’t even think about it,” Ten says, and he sounds like a first grader about to throw a tantrum. It wouldn’t be the first time. Jaehyun flips the water on and runs the garbage disposal to drown out the rest of his complaining. Ten huffs loudly and yanks on his sleeve until he turns it off. “Jae, I’m serious.”

Jaehyun sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Ten is looking up at him expectantly, a pout on his lips that definitely makes Johnny give him whatever he wants, but Jaehyun isn’t Johnny. Thankfully. “The only reason you still want to,” he says pointedly, causing Ten to cross his arms and glare at him. “Is so that we can have a threesome with your boyfriend. I’m not your plus-one.”

It’s not that he doesn’t want to have a threesome with Johnny and Ten. He’s thought about it before, embarrassingly, and he came to the conclusion a long time ago that he would definitely enjoy it. It’s just that Ten is still his roommate, and he can’t even imagine how awkward it could possibly get between them if they had sex. Jaehyun will rarely even fuck friends of friends because he’s so scared of conflict.

“Taeyong is our plus-one, actually,” Ten bites back, and Jaehyun’s brain short-circuits. It’s low of Ten to use his one weakness against him already. When he blinks, Ten is smirking at him. “Taeyong would be down for a foursome,” he adds.

Taeyong is new. When Jaehyun was driving to his and Johnny’s apartment that night last month, he felt like he was about to take a huge risk. It’s stupid of him to worry so much about the dynamics of his friend group, but he’s seen Ten get into drama that tore him to pieces and Jaehyun doesn’t want that to happen again. He’s extremely lucky that Taeyong isn’t just a one-time thing, even if they don’t have a label on whatever their relationship is yet.

The fact that they aren’t officially “together” just reminds Jaehyun that Taeyong could still be fucking around with other people, and he doesn’t know how to feel about it. Ten inferring that he’s gotten into bed with Taeyong before makes his mind wander, though, and he realizes how good they would probably be together. They’re equally as filthy, so their sex would be rough and dirty, hickeys covering Ten’s tan skin (Taeyong likes to bite) and greedy bruises marking Taeyong up. It shouldn’t be a surprise that they’ve hooked up before.

Johnny, though. Jaehyun doesn’t know anything about his sexual preferences, but if he’s been putting up with Ten for this long, he must like the gross stuff, too.

Ten is loud about the fact that he’s versatile, and that only adds to the image in Jaehyun’s head. He doesn’t realize that he’s spacing out until Ten clears his throat. “Um,” Jaehyun says dumbly, shaking his head to try to get rid of his dirty thoughts. Ten won’t stop fucking _smirking_ at him. “I’ll think about it.”

“You were clearly just thinking about it,” Ten replies easily. Jaehyun scratches the back of his neck and when Ten steps closer to him, he doesn’t take a step backwards like he normally does. It’s probably a bad idea to let this happen, but Jaehyun is also tired of being the only person who worries about drama in their inner circle. He needs to loosen up.

It’s quiet between them for a moment. Jaehyun reaches forward and gently puts his hand on the side of Ten’s face, his stomach flipping when Ten leans into his touch. His eyes flutter shut and _God_ , his eyelashes are so long. “Jae,” he murmurs, one of his hands flying up to rest on top of Jaehyun’s, and it’s so intimate for them. Jaehyun had no idea that Ten could be so affectionate.

“Promise me that it won’t be weird,” Jaehyun says, but he’s not sure that he even cares anymore. Ten has him wrapped around his finger and he _knows_ , knows he’s strong enough to stop it, but it feels different this time. The other times seemed illogical — Ten just wanted attention, but now that he has a boyfriend, he doesn’t need to beg Jaehyun for that. This time, Ten genuinely wants Jaehyun and nobody else.

Thinking about that makes something stir in Jaehyun. He runs his thumb over Ten’s bottom lip and Ten opens his eyes again, meeting his gaze and conveying so many emotions at once that Jaehyun almost thinks he’s having a panic attack. “It won’t ever be weird,” he says quietly. “Not between us.”

It’s fucked up, really. Jaehyun is smart enough to know that Ten wouldn’t be coming onto him if Johnny didn’t allow it, so he isn’t worried, but the lingering guilt makes him hesitate. He drops his hand from Ten’s face and Ten closes the gap between them, sliding his hands around the back of Jaehyun’s neck. “You get me, don’t you?” he asks, his lips simultaneously too close and not close enough to Jaehyun’s.

“I get you, Ten,” Jaehyun answers. A beat passes as he tries to figure out what to do with his hands. He ends up wrapping his arms around Ten’s waist and Ten leans his forehead against Jaehyun’s, his eyes barely open. The situation feels so dramatic and the tension is making it hard for Jaehyun to breathe.

It feels like Ten wants to say something else, but he doesn’t. He presses his lips to Jaehyun’s, finally, and Jaehyun tugs him closer until their bodies are pressed together. Something about the way Ten kisses is extremely fitting for him, his movements steady but obviously desperate, and Jaehyun eases him by licking over the seam of his lips. Ten’s mouth opens and he falls slack when Jaehyun’s tongue slides against his own.

Jaehyun was honestly expecting him to be more dominant, but he isn’t mad. When Ten is trying to seduce him, he’s calculated about it, catching Jaehyun when he’s vulnerable; fresh out of the shower, drunk, or stressed out about something unrelated. He made it clear from the beginning that he wanted to have power and Jaehyun isn’t the type to hand over his control to anyone. Maybe that’s why it feels so different this time.

Maybe the only reason Jaehyun was _actually_ turning down Ten was because of his fragile masculinity.

It’s too late for him to think about it now. Ten is grasping at his hair, kissing desperately, and Jaehyun knows he has to satisfy him before he has a breakdown. Jaehyun slides his hands under Ten’s shirt and presses against the small of his back, keeping their bodies together as he breaks their kiss. Their eyes meet and Ten grins, the mischievous look in his eyes from earlier suddenly returning.

“I have a date with Johnny,” he says, and Jaehyun outwardly groans, pushing Ten away from him while his roommate cackles. He knew that Ten was fucking with him, but he didn’t think it would end like _this_. He just thought Ten would demand dominance and have Jaehyun play his stupid game, and Jaehyun was fully prepared to win.  
  
Ten leaves the kitchen, completely unashamed, and Jaehyun rubs his eyes while he shouts after him. “You better be getting some _good_ dick tonight!”

* * *

Ten gets home strangely early, while Jaehyun is in the shower. _Of course_ he does, because God wants to taunt Jaehyun as much as possible. He’s rubbing shampoo into his hair when the bathroom door opens, but this isn’t unusual — Ten has no concept of personal space, and it took Jaehyun a good month to get used to it, but he doesn’t care anymore. “How was it?” he asks, ducking his head under the water.

“I love Johnny,” Ten says, and Jaehyun can hear him pulling off his clothes. He isn’t sure what to do, so he waits, purposely rinsing his hair for too long so he doesn’t look stupid when Ten pushes the curtain back and steps in. “I told him you gave in.” Ten pushes Jaehyun to the side so he can step under the water, and then they’re facing each other, Ten combing his hair back with his fingers.

They’ve seen each other naked before, but not like this. Jaehyun has always thought that Ten’s body is incredible, and he can finally touch him, so he does. He drags his fingers over Ten’s chest, gentle, and moves to press against his abs. “He really doesn’t care?” Jaehyun asks, settling both of his hands on Ten’s waist.

Ten shakes his head. “He knows I want you,” he says, and those words go directly to Jaehyun’s dick. He shouldn’t be getting hard already. Ten is unabashedly checking him out, watching water slide down his body. “We have exceptions, you know?”

“Me and Taeyong,” Jaehyun says. Ten doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t have to. He reaches down to wrap his hand around Jaehyun’s cock, and Jaehyun chews on the inside of his cheek. Ten looks up at him through his eyelashes once, feigning purity, and then he’s sinking down onto his knees. “Fucking hell,” Jaehyun mumbles, fully hard now.

The way Ten drags his tongue over his cock makes Jaehyun’s eyes roll back. He leans against the wall and puts his hand on the back of Ten’s head, the other reaching up to adjust the showerhead. Water falls onto his chest and covers Ten’s face, droplets on his eyelashes making them look impossibly longer. He licks softly over the head of Jaehyun’s cock and dips into his slit. Jaehyun’s hand pulls him closer.

This is what Jaehyun was expecting from Ten; teasing until he gets bored with himself. His light movements don’t even last long enough for Jaehyun to start complaining. He wraps his lips around Jaehyun’s cock and strokes him with his tongue, the heat of his mouth making Jaehyun groan. Ten doesn’t bother pulling off before he sinks down further onto him, one of his hands stroking what he doesn’t have in his mouth.

If this were Taeyong, Jaehyun would be calling him a good boy, urging him to continue until he’s choking on his cock. He doesn’t know what the limits between him and Ten are, and he almost wants to ask, but Ten’s mouth just feels _so_ good. Him pulling off for them to have a conversation about dirty talk would be fucking excruciating. “Go down more,” Jaehyun says, guiding Ten’s head further onto his cock, and Ten drops his hand from around his shaft to cover it with his mouth instead. Jaehyun’s head falls back.

It’s moments before his cock is hitting the back of Ten’s throat, and Ten doesn’t even falter. His cheeks are hollowed out, eyes still shut because of the water running onto his face, and when Jaehyun looks down at him, he can’t hold himself back anymore. “God, you look so pretty,” he says, pushing Ten’s wet hair back as he moves up and down on his cock. He hums contentedly around him and it sends electricity through Jaehyun’s veins. “Shit. Do you want me to cum in your mouth?”

Ten presses down fully and Jaehyun can’t believe how unbelievably good he is at this. Johnny is the luckiest person on the planet. Jaehyun’s mind goes blank when he feels Ten choke around him, but he pulls off right after, breathing heavily through his mouth. “I still want you to fuck me,” Ten says, reaching up to rub water off his eyes so he can open them.

Something in Jaehyun snaps, and he quickly reaches over to turn off the water. Ten makes a noise of confusion and then yelps when Jaehyun grabs his arm and yanks him up from the floor. “We can’t do it here,” Jaehyun says, pushing back the shower curtain and helping Ten step out of the bathtub. “We’ll fucking die. Here.” He pulls a towel off the hook on the door and throws it at Ten.

“I’ve been trying to get you to fuck me for a year and now you’re acting like you’ll die if it doesn’t happen right now,” Ten says. Jaehyun rolls his eyes and rubs at his hair with a towel. “You’re so annoying.”

“Are you gonna keep complaining?” Jaehyun asks as he opens the door. “Because I can go fuck Taeyong instead. He’s much better at sucking me off.”

Ten knows he’s just trying to get a rise out of him, but it works anyway. Jaehyun isn’t surprised when Ten grabs his arm and tugs him out of the bathroom and down the hall. “You’re gonna regret being such an asshole,” he says, and Jaehyun laughs at that, kicking the door shut behind them when they’re finally in Ten’s room. Ten immediately pushes him back against the door and kisses him, much different than earlier, his tongue forcing its way into Jaehyun’s mouth while he wraps his hands around his wrists.

It’s amusing watching Ten try to be dominant when Jaehyun literally _just_ had him on his knees, gagging around his cock. He should know by now that Jaehyun isn’t going to let him have control no matter how hard he tries. Jaehyun stays pliant between him and the door, barely kissing back until Ten gets frustrated and pulls away. “What were you expecting?” he asks, his hands flying up to grab at Ten’s hair as soon as Ten lets his wrists go.

Ten scoffs when Jaehyun tugs his head back. “I thought you’d entertain me for a little while,” he answers, and Jaehyun leans in to mouth at his neck. Ten hesitates before sliding his hands around Jaehyun’s biceps. He’s too horny to be stubborn for any longer. “Don’t you let Taeyong pretend to be a dom?”

“Taeyong can’t even pretend,” Jaehyun says, and Ten laughs. Jaehyun moves one of his hands to the back of Ten’s head and tilts it to the side so he can drag his tongue over the hickeys on his neck. He probably shouldn’t leave any new ones, just in case Johnny decides to come kill him, but it’s tempting. Ten whines quietly when he moves to suck on his earlobe, and then Jaehyun remembers that he’s still achingly hard.

It’s a hassle getting to Ten’s bed and Jaehyun nearly twists his ankle when he steps on a pill bottle. Ten refuses to let go of him, and Jaehyun ends up on his side, Ten flush against his chest. He brings his hand down between their bodies to wrap around Ten’s cock. “How do you want it?” he asks, grinning when Ten’s eyes roll back as he strokes him.

It takes Ten a moment to respond, breathy noises leaving his mouth. “Uh,” he says dumbly, hips jerking forward when Jaehyun dips his thumb into his slit. He must be desperate for it, and that makes Jaehyun feel powerful. He rarely sees Ten so vulnerable. “Can I ride your fingers?” Ten finally asks, forcing his eyes open.

Jaehyun’s heart nearly stops. “We need lube,” he says, and Ten huffs and turns to reach over to the nightstand, pulling out the drawer and digging around in it. He mumbles something under his breath that Jaehyun can’t quite hear and sits up when he has a bottle of lube in his hand. Jaehyun follows him, one hand still pumping Ten’s cock as he takes the lube from him with the other.

“Don’t be gentle,” Ten says when he kneels over Jaehyun’s lap. Jaehyun almost laughs and promises him that he wasn’t planning on it, but Ten pushes his face into the crook of his neck and he forgets what he was doing. “Fuck me hard,” Ten whispers, his lips slick against Jaehyun’s skin, making Jaehyun groan low in his throat.

He fumbles with the bottle until he gets lube over his fingers, rubbing them together to spread it evenly. He doesn’t doubt that Ten could probably take it with just spit as lube, and it would be fucking _hot_ , but Jaehyun isn’t willing to risk it. He’s taken Ten to the hospital for a sex-related injury before and it was a nightmare.

Ten is sucking a hickey onto Jaehyun’s neck when he rubs a finger over his rim, making him shudder. He winds his arms around Jaehyun’s shoulders and moans against his neck when he presses his finger in, going slow but not even stopping to let Ten adjust. Jaehyun fucks him cautiously, trying to make sure Ten can actually handle it, but he doesn’t have to worry when Ten starts pushing down to meet his finger with each thrust.

 _Oh._ Jaehyun swallows his own moan and stills his hand, watching Ten’s ass grind down against it. “More,” Ten moans, his nails digging into Jaehyun’s back, and Jaehyun can’t turn him down. He pushes another finger into his hole and Ten whimpers at the stretch, but he keeps moving his hips, rocking desperately until Jaehyun starts fucking him again.

It’s moments until Ten stops trying to actually ride his fingers and starts begging for Jaehyun to fuck him, his voice high and breathy and music to Jaehyun’s ears. Jaehyun doesn’t know what to say to calm him down, so he just pulls his fingers out of his hole and grabs Ten’s hips to lie him back down on the bed.

“Wait,” Ten says, and Jaehyun freezes. He watches Ten roll onto his stomach and grab at a pillow before forcing himself up onto his knees, his legs spread, and Jaehyun almost has a fucking heart attack. Ten lifts his head slightly to look at him. “Like this,” he explains, as if he has to. “Condoms in the drawer.”

Jaehyun tries desperately to gather his last few brain cells while he reaches to find a condom in Ten’s nightstand. His roommate might be the death of him. Ten quietly watches him roll a condom on, but he turns his flushed face back into the pillow when Jaehyun kneels between his spread legs with the bottle of lube. “Be good for me,” Jaehyun says, rubbing lube over his cock, and he nearly gets distracted as he jerks himself off. Ten’s whine brings him back to Earth.

There’s really no turning back now. Jaehyun guides his cock into Ten’s hole, grabbing his hips when he presses in, and Ten breathes out a moan at the stretch. He arches his back and Jaehyun slides his hand over it as he pushes into him completely. “Is it good?” Jaehyun asks, stroking Ten’s back in an attempt to comfort him, if he even needs it.

“Fuck me,” Ten says, grabbing at the pillow on either side of his head so hard that his knuckles turn white. Jaehyun reaches up to press his palms against his shoulders, keeping Ten’s upper body against the bed when he starts fucking him. He doesn’t even consider going slow. Ten’s moan is muffled by the pillow and it doesn’t stop, his mouth unable to stay shut while Jaehyun fucks him into the bed.

He’s itching to call Ten names, make him feel small while Jaehyun has his cock buried in him, but it feels like such a risk. Ten could easily force himself onto his elbows and tell Jaehyun to stop, tell him that it’s too much, but the idea of that happening only makes Jaehyun harder. “Fuck,” he groans, mostly because he’s realizing how twisted his mind is, but also because Ten starts to clench around him, obviously trying to get a reaction.

Jaehyun slows his thrusts until he’s rolling his hips into Ten’s, his cock as deep inside of him as possible. Ten’s thighs are trembling. “Does it feel good?” Jaehyun asks, his hands grabbing Ten’s waist and pulling him back until they’re flush together. Ten only breathes out his name in response. “You look like a slut like this, you know that? Your ass in the air for me.” Jaehyun reaches forward to tangle his fingers into Ten’s hair and tug his head back.

“I am a slut,” Ten moans, and Jaehyun swears he can feel his heart stop. “I’m a slut for your cock, Jae, _please_ fuck me.” He babbles until Jaehyun is fucking him again, and then he loses the ability to form words, his noises turning pornographic.

Moments later, Jaehyun grabs Ten’s thighs and helps him stretch his legs out, his entire front pressed to the mattress. Ten whines into the pillow and grinds his cock down against the bed, the sheets a painful friction, but it’s better than nothing. Jaehyun presses his hands to the small of Ten’s back and thrusts into him hard, properly fucking him into the bed now, and Ten nearly screams when he finds his prostate.

It’s absolutely too much for Ten. He obviously can’t figure out what to do with himself, his hips rocking desperately to try to rub his cock against the bed and match Jaehyun’s thrusts at the same time. Jaehyun isn’t surprised when he hears him start crying, sobs shaking his body. “I’m almost there, fuck, just hold on,” Jaehyun says, keeping the angle right so that he’s still fucking into Ten’s prostate.

Ten arches off of the bed, then, his entire body going tense, and as soon as Jaehyun realizes that he’s cumming, his own orgasm hits him. He reaches forward to grab the headboard as he rocks his hips into Ten’s, Ten making quiet noises and falling pliant under him.

“Fuck, Ten,” Jaehyun says when he stops cumming. He’s breathing too heavily to say much of anything else, but Ten is clearly too tired to care. Jaehyun uses the last of his strength to pull out and take the condom off, leaning over to drop it into the trash can next to Ten’s bed. He immediately regrets looking into the trash can and turns back to look at his roommate instead. “Did you die?” he asks.

Ten responds with a groan. He slowly rolls onto his side and Jaehyun chokes on his tongue, looking back and forth from the tear tracks on Ten’s face to the cum on the sheets. They’ll definitely have to move to Jaehyun’s bed before they fall asleep. “You got me good, huh?” Ten laughs, reaching up to rub his face. “I haven’t cum untouched in a hot minute. Johnny will be mad.”

“I guess I have to make him cum untouched, too,” Jaehyun says, and Ten laughs again, rolling onto his back to look up at the ceiling. Jaehyun can practically feel how exhausted he is. “Come on, let’s go to my room so we don’t have to clean this.”

“I like the way you think,” Ten says as he pushes himself to sit up. Jaehyun helps him off of the bed and wipes cum from his lower stomach, objecting when Ten tries to slap his hand away from his mouth. “Wipe it on the sheets, I’m not swallowing that,” Ten says. He leans down to pick a pair of sweatpants up from the floor and pulls them on while Jaehyun leaves.

Ten ventures into the living room to find his phone before he joins Jaehyun again. He stops in the middle of the doorway to his room, typing out a message to Johnny. “Texting your man?” Jaehyun asks, and Ten rolls his eyes.

“Maybe you should text _your_ man,” he says. Jaehyun grabs his phone from the nightstand and Ten crosses the room to crawl into bed next to him, amazed at how clean Jaehyun’s sheets smell. He doesn’t remember the last time he cleaned his own room, honestly.

They lie together like that, both on their phones, until Ten sighs and drops his phone onto the bed next to him. Jaehyun looks over, eyebrows raised. “Not to be gay, but you should hold me,” Ten says, and before Jaehyun can respond, he rolls onto his side to face away from him.

Jaehyun’s chest presses against him seconds later and he wraps his arm around Ten’s torso. “Why did I think it would be weird?” he mumbles, pulling Ten back until they’re completely pressed together. Ten slides his hand over Jaehyun’s and hums. “We could never be weird. Remember when you walked in on me getting my dick sucked by Jiyun’s friend?”

Ten laughs and squeezes Jaehyun’s hand. Jiyun is known for her extensive collection of gay friends who all, for one reason or another, want to fuck Jaehyun, so her parties always end up in Jaehyun getting laid. Ten was always jealous of him. “I wanted to join in,” he says, and Jaehyun’s lips press against the back of his neck. It’s comforting enough to make Ten close his eyes.

“We’ll go see Johnny and Taeyong tomorrow,” Jaehyun says quietly, and Ten’s only reply is a breathy noise of acknowledgement. “Double date, like you guys wanted.”

It’s only moments until they both fall asleep, feet tangled together under the blankets.

Jaehyun is an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> you guys should've known it would come to this
> 
> ALSO: if you see this, let me know what you think about daddy kink because i know a lot of people hate it but some people really love it and i can't decide if i should add it to johnten's dynamic


End file.
